


Camaraderie

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aderis is a cocky jerk at the best of times, Attempt at Humor, Drinking, Enos is my precious li'l Knight, F/M, Force Choking, I finally did it! All of the Knights show up...in one room!, Kylo's a bit of a mess, Meditation, comradery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: Kylo waits not so patiently while Rey meditates on the building her saberstaff. The Knights of Ren decide he needs some company.





	Camaraderie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perry_Downing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perry_Downing/gifts).



He was pacing in front of a locked door.

Why, why had she chosen now to be the time to start meditating on building her saberstaff? Kylo was fuming as he turned to make another circuit. He had wanted to surprise her with the news of an upcoming trip to Naboo.

Granted it would have to be a working trip, but he was certain that he could indulge himself in a few days shore leave while there. Kylo fiercely wanted to please Rey, after the little incident with the ring, well, he felt he ought to try and do things the right way, even after the fact.

He'd already booked a table at a fine restaurant, secured seats at a sold-out opera and made the arrangements for them to stay at the Nabree family estate while they were planetside.

But she had to pick _now_ as the time to start her bonding with her crystals and subsequent construction of her staff. It could take up to four days, possibly longer, given how Rey was accustomed to long boughs without food. That train of thought only made Kylo angrier. He really should pay that junk lord a visit someday soon. Maybe let Rey test out her staff on him.

“You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep at it,” came a gruff voice.

Kylo turned to see not only Cashen’s hulking form in the doorway but the rest of his knights, filings in behind his second in command.

Remus was just grinning at him while Romulus moved to take a seat on the sofa. Drexsol was standing with Enos, while Aderis was the last to come in the room.

“Alright, out with it,” Kylo said after looking at each one of his knights. He didn't need the Force to tell him they were planning something.

“Do we have to be scheming for us to all be in the same room without weapons drawn?” Aderis commented as he crossed the room, moving to sit next to Romulus, looking out of place beside the sandy-haired twin.

“Yes,” Kylo growled out from between his clenched teeth, his eyes followed the swarthy younger knight, before shifting his gaze back to Cashen. He looked at his second knight, waiting for an explanation.

Cashen calmly held his gaze in silence, only shifting to accept the glass Drexsol handed him, before he tipped his head to the side. He watches Drexsol Ren's enhanced yellow eyes moving past Kylo.

He looked down to see Enos, his youngest knight, a smaller shadow of himself when he was a gangly adolescent, holding a glass out for him. He looked around and all of his knights held drinks. Kylo took the glass, seeing that he had little choice in the matter.

“Do you think she can feel all your bound up frustration and anxiety,” Chasen said while regarding his own drink, “Even while deep in her meditation? Do you think that if she can, it's doing her any favors?”

Kylo just ground his teeth harder.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, even me and Romulus can feel how tense you are,” Remus said sitting on the arm of the sofa next to his twin. Romulus pointedly glared at his brother before he looked at Kylo, but he did nod in agreement.

“So you're all here to babysit me, I take it?”

“Nah, we're here to drink you under the table _and_ keep an eye on you so you don't break down that down till she's ready to come out.”

The Knights laughed at Remus’s bold candor, Drexsol clapped Enos on the shoulder nearly knocking the younger lad over, causing most of the Knights chuckled as the wiry kid stumbled under his comrade's friendly blow, even Kylo gave a rueful smile.

“So, what say you, boy? How about we drink to Rey and to her success?” Cashen held up his glass and the rest followed suit.

Kylo took a big drink, letting the whiskey burn down his throat. With any luck, he could get pleasantly drunk and hopefully by then Rey would be done and they could be on their way to Naboo. He only hoped it would be that easy.

“So the scuttlebutt is you've got some fancy plans set in motion for when you two land on Naboo. Seems a shame you gotta spend all that time working,” Remus drawled after downing his drink with a dangerous twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

Kylo glanced over at the twin but refused to comment. Instead, he waiting for Remus to get to the point and knowing him, that meant it could take awhile. Kylo held up his glass, silently waiting as Enos refiled it.

The rest of the Knights were also silent, but Kylo could feel the energy in the group. Not only were they planning something, but they had also already set it in motion.

Aderis was looking far too smug, while Drexsol was more jovial then Kylo had ever seen him. Even Cashen had an air of satisfaction that seemed at odds with his second’s normal stoic demeanor.

He held up his glass, signaling for the others to follow suit. They all silently toasted again and all downed their second drink.

“Alright. I'll bite. Yes, I have some plans for Naboo. I want to show her some things she's never experienced before. Obviously, you lot have found out about it; so what are you planning?” Kylo asked as he eyed them all one by one. Enos was even giddy, so the even the youngest Knight is in on whatever it is.

“We heard about your trip and we want to come along -”

“Absolutely not!” Kylo started to move towards Remus, but Cashen placed his hand on Kylo’s shoulder.

“You might want to hear this out before you fly off the handle, boy,” Cashen said quietly giving his master a meaningful look before his hold turned in to a heavy pat on the shoulder.

Kylo paused and chugged his third glass hardly noticing Enos had refilled it again.

“See Kylo, this way we can let you and Rey have a nice vacation and we can handle the workload for you,” Remus smiled his devil may care smile and finished his own drink.

“You'd have bodyguards, Romulus and Cashen could handle the negotiations on your behalf. You'd still be on hand if shit goes south _and_ you'd get more time to work up the courage to propose to Rey the right way,” Aderis finished talking just before finished his drink, only to find his throat in a tight force choke.

Romulus sighed heavily, while Remus clamped his hand over his mouth. Cashen shook his head, while Drexsol’s face turned a deep shade pink as he bit his lip and a small _tic, tic, tic,_ came from him. Enos choked on his own drink without the help of the force and the sound got the rest of them trying not to laugh out loud. Even Aderis had laughter in his dark eyes just before his drink of whiskey shot out his nose.

The room erupted with howls of laughter after that.

The absurdity of it all finally got Kylo to crack a smile as he let Aderis slide to the floor in a laughing slobbering puddle.

Kylo was covering his eyes and shaking his head, how had it all come to this? He looked back at Cashen.

“You think you and Romulus can handle the vice chancellor?”

“Don't see why not. Negotiations are mostly done. Romulus can handle it,” Cashen nodded toward Romulus who gave smile and a small bow in return.

“With you standing behind him, nobody'll give you two shit,” Remus laughed and clapped Aderis on the back as the other Knight finally got himself wiped off.

“And that is why you don't get to go to negotiations, brother,” Romulus intoned with a long-suffering sigh.

“Ah come on, we both know it's cause I'm the pretty one! Nobody takes me seriously,” Remus responded.

“But you two are twins - that doesn't make any sense!” Enos sputtered, clearly confused,  causing the entire room to laugh more.

Glasses were refilled all around as the Knights settled in for an evening of more drinking and education Enos in the ways of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I said I was on hiatus and I still am, but I wanted to share this little insight into the how the Knights wanted to bear some of the burdens their Leader is going through and I wanted this to be a gift to [Perry _Downing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perry_Downing/pseuds/Perry_Downing) while she's recovering.


End file.
